Quetzalcoatlus
|-|Quetzalcoatlus= Information The Quetzalcoatlus (after Quetzalcoatl, the feathered serpent god in Aztec mythology) is a large Azdarchid pterosaur. This is currently the second largest flying in-game creature with the largest being Kaiju Sauroposidon, with many skins and tactics. This pterosaur was recently equipped with new animations. Many people prefer this dinosaur over the Pteranodon due to it being much more powerful yet still able to fly away. Players also buy this pterosaur over Hatzegopteryx due to the fact it is playable on more maps and has more skins, although worse quality. Quetzalcoatlus cannot climb though,due to it being so big.The only downside to this pterosaur is that its hitbox is much larger than the Pteranodon,and big predators like Grizzly Spinosaurus can grab and kill it. Strategy * Megavore, Giganotosaurus, and Albino Terror are able to grab the stock skin and kill it quickly, so fly away when you see them. * Your worst enemy is another Quetzalcoatlus, which people will try and counter you with. Fly over your combatant to get the advantage. * Fly high and scan the landscape for corpses and small dinosaurs, since the Quetzalcoatlus isn't the best predator because of its low health and defense. Sound Trivia * The Quetzalcoatlus was named after the Aztec god Quetzalcoatl (Feathered Serpent), as it was discovered in the southern United States, near Mexico. * The type species is Quetzalcoatlus northropi. * The wingspan of Quetzalcoatlus is as large as an airplane 848's. * It is about to have a remodel made by Petrodon. |-|Classic Quetzalcoatlus= Information TBA Appearance The Classic Quetzalcoatlus is a medium-sized dinosaur. Its beak, back and "arms" are a shade of dark green, while the wings are a lighter green. It has a very short, almost stumpy tail, and it sports small, beady black eyes on its head. It has a long beak which is thick at first, but gradually thins out. Its arms are thin, with three clawed fingers on the end of each. These arms help to move the wings during flight, however they also are used for balance, and help the Dinosaur walk upon landing. |-|Kaiju= Information Kaiju Quetzalcoatlus, also known as MUTO or Kaiju Quetz, is based of the antagonists in the 2014 film Godzilla, the MUTO'''s, more specificly the male '''MUTO. The MUTOs, or Massive Unidentified Terrestrial Organisms, were hidden underground until a group of Filipino miners discovered the creatures' underground nest. They fed on radiation, and destroyed nuclear power plants and nuclear subs to collect radiation to hatch their young. The MUTOs had the ability to absorb radiation and emit massive EMP pulses, taking out planes, boats, buildings, and anything else electronic within its range. The dinosaur in this game has neither of those powers but is still a rare and valuable skin. This skin was wildly known for its massive range, but the remodel nerfed it, so now the skin is used mainly for show-off and enjoyment. Appearance The Kaiju Quetzalcoatlus is completely based of the male MUTO. It resembles an aerial creature with sharp black wings, pointed head with red glowing eyes and tentacles instead of limbs. It has red and orange elements on the end of its wings, arms and inside its eyes. Trivia |-|Fantasy= Information The Fantasy Quetzalcoatlus is a dragon themed skin for the Quetzalcoatlus. It has thin black horns and a thin tail, along with a red body with tan wings. The creature has a long mouth full of razor-sharp teeth, giving it a terrifying appearance. It's ability to grab large animals for its size, like a baby/child fantasy able to pick up a juvenile/young adult Fantasy Quetzalcoatlus, it is very useful in a pack chasing prey where it can grab the animal the pack is after and prevent them from escaping while it's pack mates move in to make the kill. It is, however, not a good skin to use in aerial combat and can lose to the more combat efficient Kaiju Quetz skin. servez_2build's official information about fantasy: Wyverns are cool. Quetzalcoatlus is kinda cool. No magic to transform a flying reptile into a Wyvern is not cool. That's why we spliced Quetzalcoatlus DNA along with Triceratops and Rajasaurus DNA. A few little splices of Dimorphodon can be seen as well. This can reach up to ½ times the size of a Giraffe, and it's wingspan reaching 75 ft. across from tip to tip. At first, we thought we would create a Triceratops with Wings and a taste for blood, but we have the best structural engineers in the world so stay happy. - Tries to eat any white hybrid seen on sight Gameplay and Strategy * Getting Fantasy Quetz means you can grab bigger animals, but don't grab animals with more health than you, as they obviously will kill you. * Fantasy can work as an aerial troop carrier, leaving small dinosaurs and children to areas with it's grabbing ability. This also works with corpses. * It is not recommended to fly with a KOSer Kaiju Quetzalcoatlus in the server. It is very hard to hide from it as an adult. * The new remodel gets flung or floor glitched without meaning to. Losing health if flung too high. Trivia * When it was first added in, the Fantasy Quetzalcoatlus had no flying animation and just "walked in the air". This was eventually patched. *The classic Fantasy Quetzalcoatlus used to have a speed glitch, which, combined with its big range, turned it into a deadly fighting machine. It was able to defeat a Barosaurus just by itself. The speed glitch soon got patched and the creature got a remodel, so it lost most of its popularity in combat. * This skin is technically a hybrid judging on servez_2build's comments about it. He also mentions it will try to "eat any white hybrid seen on sight", by which he means the Albino Terror, even thought the Fantasy Quetzalcoatlus isn't able to defeat one. * This skin has a glitch where when a sound key is pressed, it’s sound animation would continue to be shown repeatedly unless another key is pressed. |-|Insectoid= Information The Insectoid Quetzalcoatlus has the same stats the Fantasy Quetzalcoatlus, but lacks the ability to carry anything big. It is one of the most used flyers in the game right now. Appearance It is dark green in color, with an underbelly, wings, and beak in a lighter color of green. It has a textured of sand which gives it a bug like look, as it is what its based of. It has black long stick-like legs, six of which are base and two smaller legs with small claws. Its tail is also a black stick like its legs. It has six yellow eyes and a red mouth. Its wings have small sharp points on the end. Trivia * It seems to resemble a Griever. * It's overshadowed in strength by Kaiju and Fantasy Quetzalcoatlus. |-|Skelewyvern= Information A skin for the Quetzalcoatlus that came out on the 25th November 2017 as part of the second wave of the Black Friday 2017 event. When the event ended, this skin became limited and was extremely valuable due to its high cost, , and because of the small amount of time it was available for. However, it returned on Black Friday 2018 and didn't go off sale again, so it lost most of its value. The skin now is not highly valuable like it was before, but is still liked because of its appealing model. Appearance It is completely black in color, with a skeleton body similar to that of the Fossil skins. Its wings are semi-transparent white, with black smoke that trails off its wings. It has an arrow tipped tail with horns on its head and small claws on its wings. Its eyes and nostrils glow orange in color. Trivia * It is based of Pokemantrainer's adminsaur, the Wyvern. Combat The Skelewyvern has massive range, and if used correctly, can kill many things including Shantungosaurus, Triceratops, Acrocanthosaurus, and many more. Be aware of being grabbed by large carnivores, though. Category:Carnivores Category:Dinosaurs with Skins Category:Dinosaurs with Classic Skins Category:Aerial Dinosaurs Category:Creatures Category:Creatures with mini-devasaurs skins Category:Dinosaurs with Kaiju Skins Category:Azhdarchids Category:Missing Stats Category:Black Friday 2018 Category:Remodel coming soon